WATADOS!
by Hellicahead
Summary: "Jadi... mantan itu apa?" pertanyaan Itachi sukses bikin heboh anggota akatsuki yang lain, dan satu sekolah. ada apa gerangan?/Author lagi kangen sama Itachi yang udah dua tahun meninggal... WARNING : AU, OOC, Typo. Menistakan Itachi kemungkinan (Akatsuki) yang lain... TWOSHOOT.. happy reading! ;)


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

** Story © Hellicahead**

.

.

"Gue mau tanya satu hal." ucap Itachi dengan muka serius kepada Sasuke yang sedang asyik HipHop-an.

"Mau tanya apa?" jutek Sasuke saat di ganggu sedang HipHop.

"Apa?" ia menggantungkan kalimatnya, lalu melirik ke arah sang adik yang masih menunggu dengan muka jutek. "Kalau gue tanya lo, kayaknya lo ngga ngerti." Sasuke menyengit, ia menatap kakak semata wayangnya.

"Maksud lo?"

"Yaa.. lo kan Jones." celetuk Itachi dengan entengnya.

JLEB!

Sasuke menggeram tak terima, siapa yang suka di katai Jones? Alias Jomblo Ngenes. _Well_, Sasuke gitu loh, si ganteng, si kece badai, si perver—_perfect_ tanpa cacat. Di katai jones? Ohh tanyakan kepada _fangirling_-nya di sekolah atau di luar rumah, sekali tunjuk perempuan, itu perempuan akan mati bahagia. Tapi, fakta tak sama dengan kenyataan yang di alaminya.

Benar.

Yahh.. Benar.

Jangan buat aku mengulang, kalau itu benar.

B-E-N-A-R!

Tapi, yahh Sasuke yang kita anggap si ganteng, si kece badai, dan segala tetek bengek yang ia punya itu dengan berat hati memang 'benar' seorang Jones alias Jomblo Ngenes. Ohh ya, tentu semua tau. Saking populernya dia, dia bahkan tak punya seorang cewek.

Tak seorang pun….

Haha miris.

Karena ia terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan? Bukan.

Karena ia selalu sibuk memikirkan berbagai hal untuk masa depan? Bukan.

Karena ia terlalu sibuk memandu kasih dengan Naruto sahabatnya? Bukan! Dan tolong hilangkan sifat _fujoshi_ kalian sesaat.

Karena ia terlalu sibuk galau karena kematian Itachi? Bukan, dan HEI! Itu di manga dan animenya Masashi, ini di fiction dan ini adalah author yang suka-suka memberikan cerita.

Kenyataan, harus ku katakan kepada kalian hei _fans_. Sasuke itu Jomblo Ngenes—_akut_.

Itachi hanya mendelik, ia mengerti dengan situasi Sasuke. "Sudahlah. Aku mengerti." Lalu sebuah anggukan khas Itachi terlihat, Sasuke tak terima, ia hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berlari kearah sang bunda yang sedang menonton dorama kesayangan di layar kaca.

"MOOOM! ITACHI_—KERIPUT_ MENGEJEK KU JONES!"

Itachi hanya menghela nafas, berarti pertanyaannya salah. Ia lalu mencoret satu nama di list notebook yang ia tenteng dari tadi, nama Sasuke berserta alasannya. Ia menatap adiknya yang masih meraung-raung di pangkuan bunda, dengan cara menunjuk-nunjuk Itachi dengan crayon yang ntah sejak kapan dia dapatkan. Memasang muka super emas kehadapan si bunda. Itachi hanya memijit pelipisnya mendengar amukan sang bunda.

Biarlah ia mengalah.

Mengalah itu…. indah.

_Sasuke Uchiha, 5 tahun._ **Tidak akan pernah mengerti.**

.

.

"Konan." ucap Itachi dengan pelan di koridor sekolah. Gadis bermata emas dengan rambut biru pudar itu menoleh ke belakang. Ia menatap Itachi yang sedang bergaya keren, _oh yeah_!

"Ya?" sambut Konan lembut dengan muka datarnya. "Butuh duit?"

Itachi hanya mendengus geli, duit?_ Huh_.

"Bukan. Kali ini aku mau bertanya satu hal." ujarnya dengan muka serius.

"Mau tanya apa? Utang mu yang tempo lalu belum kau bayar."

Itachi hanya diam, ia ingin mencakar-cakar muka Konan yang cantik itu sekarang juga. Tapi, sudahlah, ia akan mendapatkan masalah dengan si ketua OSIS kalau ketahuan mencakar-cakar muka kekasih-sepihaknya_. _"Itu—bisa nanti." Konan hanya mengangkat bahu lalu mengangguk, ia menatap Itachi lagi.

"Jadi…" Konan berkata datar, "Apa yang mau kau tanya?"

Itachi berdehem sebentar, ia melihat ke arah lapangan sekolah yang sedang sepi. Ia menatap Konan yang sudah memasang muka –cepat-bicara-atau-kau-ku-bacok- begitulah kira-kira. Konan masih menatap Itachi dengan muka datar, Itachi hanya membuang matanya kemana-mana.

"Jangan bilang kau—"

"Apa yang ingin kau sebutkan, tak ada hubungannya dengan 'nembak' Konan." jawab Itachi dengan cepat. Konan hanya kaget sebentar, sebelum kembali menatap Itachi dengan datarnya.

"Jadi apa?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu soal 'apa itu mantan'?" tanya Itachi _to the point_ setelah berhasil menghancurkan dinding gengsinya. ahh.. atau lebih tepatnya, mengendalikan emosi?

Konan diam.

Itachi menunggu dalam diam.

Sejuknya angin melewati mereka.

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

Tiga menit.

"Apa?"

Itachi ingin lompat saja dari lantai tiga ini.

Itachi mengambil nafas perlahan, ia kembali menatap Konan. Kali ini dengan muka serius. "Menurutmu, apa itu mantan?" Konan mengangguk, Itachi tersenyum miring.

"Kenapa tanya aku?" _inconnect_ Konan dengan muka datar.

Oh kami-sama, bolehkan Itachi mencakar-cakar muka Konan sekarang? _Please_.

Itachi hanya membuka kembali notebooknya, ia mencoret sesuatu. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Konan yang masih bingung. "Jaa na."

_Konan, 15 tahun._ _**Inconnect stupid!**_

.

.

Itachi menghela nafas, ia menatap jalanan kota dengan murung. Sudah dua orang yang ia tanyai perihal soal 'mantan' dan yang sayangnya, tidak ada yang bisa menjawab. Itachi melirik kearah notebook di sampingnya, kemudian membaca ulang daftarnya. Ia menggeleng, tidak memperdulikan supir yang selalu setia menatapnya sesekali dari kaca spion.

Itachi meraih handphonenya yang sudah tergeletak di samping tasnya dari tadi. Ia langsung membuka sosial media. Memeriksa beranda dengan muka datar.

**Pein Celalu Tjintah Kamoeh : **HUH! Kalau ngga dibacok dulu, kayaknya gak bakal ngerti! *asah golok* [36 likes, 10 comment]

**Madara Si Om Om Ketcehh : **Kapan kira-kira status duda ini berakhir? [2 likes, 1 comment]

**Tsunade Si Guru Sekseehh : **Keriput mulai merajalela, HARUS SEGERA OPERASI! [31 likes, 12 comment]

Itachi mendengus geli melihat status Tsunade-sensei, guru matematika yang berdada _wow_ itu memang selalu _up to date_. Bahkan saking _up to date_-nya, ia tau celana dalam yang di pakai kepsek dengan sekali lihat. _That amazing you know! _

Ini bahas apa? Ntahlah.

Itachi kembali menggeser jari jempolnya, scroll dan scroll kebawah, ia menahan ketawanya saat mata _onyx_-nya mendapati status-status nista milik teman-teman gengnya.

**Zetsu Si Setia :** Kaktus ku mati, kenapa?! Padahal aku memberikan ia nustrisi bebelek setiap hari. [3 likes, 0 comment]

**Tobi Lollipop Boy :** Lollipop ku abis, kakek Madara mau lollipop lagi dong! [81 likes, 90 comment]

**Kakuzu Si Money wife : **SIALAN NI KELAS, donator 3 juta aja susah! [12 likes, 200 comment]

**Kisame Rindu Lautan : **Kapan kah waktu itu kembali? *elus-elus hiu* [31 likes, 2 comment]

**Deidara Si Cantik Jelita : **Sasori-dono tidak mengerti akan kekhawatiranku terhadapnya. *nangis di pojokan* [31 likes, 24 comment]

**Sasori Pecinta Barbara : **Gue benci Deidara. Go To HELL! [132 likes, 109 coment]

**Konan Ci Nona Origami : **Itachi, you stupid boy! [26 likes, 3 comment]

Itachi menyengit ketika namanya di bawa-bawa, ia menekan layar _handphone_-nya untuk melihat siapa yang mengkomentari apa yang di bikin Konan.

**Pein Celalu Tjintah Kamoeh :** di apain sama dia beb?

**Hidan Ithu Anak Nx Jashin : **Hayoloh, ngapain lu berdua? Dosa minta maaf segera sama Jashin sebelum di kutuk menjadi kodok!

**Tobi Lollipop Boy : **Sabar ya senpai, nanti Itachi-senpai pasti akan bertanggung jawab dengan anak yang senpai kandung.

_BANGSAT!_

Itachi hanya mendengus, ia tidak berniat mengikuti para gengnya yang sama bodohnya. Tapi, komentar si Tobi seperti ia tengah melakukan hal hina saja. Ia dengan cepat menscroll ke atas untuk mulai meng-_update_ status.

**Itachi Uchiha Terbaik : **Bodohnya, bertanya dengan Inconnect Girl (STUPID). [baru saja melalu UBERBERLA]

Itachi lalu melepar handphonenya kearah samping, ia kembali melihat keluar jendela. Lain kali ia tidak akan bertanya dengan Konan.

Yah, tidak akan pernah.

"Itachi-sama. Kita sudah sampai di sekolah Sasuke-sama."

Lamunan Itachi langsung beralih kearah pagar sekolah taman kanak-kanak, ia membuka pintu mobil dengan hati-hati, lalu menyebrang dengan setengah berlari. Ia masuk ke perkarangan sekolah TK itu dengan langkah ringan, tidak memperdulikan tatapan para ibu-ibu yang menatapnya seperti artis siang bolong.

"Konichiwa, Uchiha-san." ucap seseorang di belakang Itachi, Itachi menoleh dan tersenyum simpul.

"Konichiwa, Iura-sensei."

"Menunggu Sasuke-chan?"

Itachi mengangguk, "Lima menit lagi dia pulang. Mau di antarkan atau menunggu di ruang tunggu seperti biasa?" ucapnya ramah kepada Itachi.

"Seperti biasa aja."

Wanita di hadapan Itachi mengangguk, lalu berjalan kearah berlawanan dari kelas Sasuke, Itachi mengikutinya.

"Sensei." Ucap Itachi kemudian.

Sensei yang berjalan dua langkah di depan Itachi menoleh, "Ya?"

Itachi menggaruk pipinya, ia ingin bertanya lagi dengan pertanyaan yang sama tentang mantan dengan sensei muda ini. Merasa di tunggu, Itachi hanya nyengir paksa. Tidak ada salahnya di coba. "Me-menurut sensei, gimana sifat Sasuke?"

Bodoh.

Percayalah,

Itachi itu… bodoh.

.

.

Itachi merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah di atas kasur _big size_ berwarna merah maroon itu. ia melihat ke arah jam dinding di atas pintu kamarnya, masih ada dua jam lagi sebelum makan malam. Ia berusaha memejamkan matanya, baru akan otaknya memulai untuk memutar-mutar adegan indah di dalam mimpi. Sebuah dobrakan terdengar amat keras, Itachi langsung membulatkan matanya. Ia menyipit takkala melihat bocah berumur lima tahun dengan muka chubinya—yang sengaja atau tidak ia gembungkan, mendobrak paksa pintu kamar Itachi.

"Sasukeeee" geram Itachi tertahan.

"NIICHAN!" pekiknya dengan membahana. Itachi meringis, ia memutar kepalanya kearah berlawanan dengan pintu masuk kamarnya. "NIICHAN!" pekik Sasuke lagi, kali ini dengan oktaf suara yang lebih membahana. Itachi ingin sekali memakan adiknya hari itu juga.

"Apa?" gumam Itachi malas.

"NIICHAN!"

Itachi diam,

"NIICHAN!"

"NIICHAN!"

"NIII—"

"Astaga Sasuke, apa?!" teriak frustasi Itachi kemudian duduk dan menghadap Sasuke yang sudah di pinggir kasurnya. Ia mentap _horror_ dengan adik lelakinya itu. "Sekarang apa?" ucapnya jutek.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, lalu menunduk, dan kemudian membuang matanya kemana-mana. Sungguh, Itachi ingin memakan adiknya. Sasuke nyengir dengan muka chubinya, ia yang masih memakai baju sekolahnya berusaha menaiki kasur Itachi yang terbilang tinggi untuk kaki mungilnya. Itachi hanya menghela nafas lalu mengulurkan tangannya, menyelipkan kedua tangannya di ketiak Sasuke dan mengangkat tubuh mungil Sasuke.

"Apa?" ucap Itachi, ia belum menurunkan Sasuke ke kasurnya. Itachi trauma, biasanya kalau udah di turunkan sengaja atau tidak, Sasuke akan ngompol. Dan kau tau? Sudah hampir tiga kali Itachi mengganti kasurnya.

_Well_, walau ia tau para pelayan akan sudah mencuci hingga bersih mengkilap, bahkan menjemur matang-matang hari itu juga—ntah dengan apa. Tapi, tetap saja entah karena kenapa bau pesing Sasuke selalu nempel.

Ia benci itu.

"Turunin dong." ucap Sasuke manja, ia mengayun-ngayun kaki mungilnya. Itachi menuruti, ia menurunkan Sasuke ke pinggir ranjang. Tapi yang di dapat, malah muka siap mau nangis milik Sasuke. "Niichan jahat tama Tatuke." ucap cadel Sasuke muka siap mau nangis.

"Jahat kenapa? Tadi minta turunin." Itachi masih sabar.

"Ngga di cini, tapi di katul." Jemari kecil Sasuke menarik-narik sprei kasur Itachi. Itachi hanya mengacak-ngacak rambut sebahunya. Ia turun dari kasur, lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi. Sepertinya, membasuh muka atau mandi lebih segar.

Dan ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Sasuke yang sudah meraung-raung di belakangnya.

Setengah jam kemudian, Itachi kembali dari acara mandinya. Ia melirik kamarnya yang sudah kosong. Sasuke sudah keluar ternyata. Itachi yang sedang memakai celana Hawaii plus dengan kaos tipis putih polos berjalan mendekat kearah meja di sisi ranjangnya. Ia membuka kembali _socmed_ yang ia tinggalkan terakhir kali saat di mobil.

**Itachi Uchiha Terbaik : **Bodohnya, bertanya dengan Inconnect Girl (STUPID). [baru saja melalu UBERBERLA] [141 likes, 6 comment]

**Pein Celalu Tjintah Kamoeh : **LO APAIN CEWE GUE, TAE! *asah golok*

**Hidan Ithu Anak Nx Jashin : **HA! MAMPUS LO MAMPUS!

**Tobi Lollipop Boy : **Ayo senpai, sebaiknya jujur. Kasihan, Konan-senpai. :'(

**Deidara Si Cantik Jelita : **HAHAHA rasain lo un! Siap-siap nikah dini lo! wkwkwkw

**Kisame Rindu Lautan : **Hoi! Hoi! Ada apaan sih?

**Tobi Lollipop Boy : **Itachi-senpai tadi ngapa-ngapain Konan-senpai. T.T

Itachi menyengit, ia lalu tidak membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit, sebelum akhirnya ikut nimbrung distatusnya sendiri.

**Itachi Uchiha Terbaik : **maksud lo pada apaan?

**Pein Celalu Tjintah Kamoeh :** EH! Lo apain bini gue?! Lo hamili?

**Kisame Rindu Lautan : **ciyuuss? Miapahh? Itachi lo selingkuh.. hiks hiks.

**Sasori Pecinta Barbara :** hah?! Astaga Itapyon!

**Itachi Uchiha Terbaik :** pada salah kaprah lo semua.

**Deidara Si Cantik Jelita :** halah, dusta!

**Pein Celalu Tjintah Kamoeh :** Lo apain cewe gue, brengsek!

**Itachi Uchiha Terbaik :** gue ga ngapa-ngapain, pervert.

**Kisame Rindu Lautan :** kenapa itachi! KENAPAA!

**Itachi Uchiha Terbaik :** nape lo kis?

**Sasori Pecinta Barbara :** MAMPU MAMPUS! *nenteng spanduk*

**Itachi Uchiha Terbaik :** diam lu cowok, peminim.

**Deidara Si Cantik Jelita :** Jaga omongan LO! Penjahat Kelamin!

**Itachi Uchiha Terbaik :** _who cares_… banci?

**Hidan Ithu Anak Nx Jashin : **tobat lah kau Itachi… sebelum Jashin mengutuk keriputmu!

**Tobi Lollipop Boy :** senpai Itachi ngelak mulu nih. Kaduin papa Fugaku ahhh ~

**Itachi Uchiha Terbaik :** diem lu bocah!

**Kisame Rindu Lautan :** nahloh nahloh, kok ribut ribut ?

**Kakuzu Si Money Wife :** Itachi jangan lupa cek traktiran nya di tunggu. Longlast for you life ~

**Kisame Rindu Lautan :** APAAN WOI! Itachi aku percaya kamu kok :*

**Sasori Pecinta Barbara :** NAJIS lo Kis!

**Itachi Uchiha Terbaik :** GUE JELASIN BESOK! DAN LO SEMUA HARUS PERCAYA! KONAN JUGA BAKALAN GUE BAWA! AWAS LO LO PADA! BUAT LO TOBI! JANGAN MACEM-MACEM, ATAU MALAM INI GUE TENDANG LO DARI RUMAH!

**Pein Celalu Tjintah Kamoeh :** OKE! AWAS LO BESOK!

**Tobi Lollipop Boy :** EHHH?! But…. okokokokokok ~

Itachi melempar kesal handphonenya di atas sofa. Kemudian, tanpa babibubebo lagi ia segera menghempaskan tubuhnya kekasur, menatap langit-langit kamar hingga tanpa sadar ia sudah terbang ke alam mimpi.

_._

.

Kritik, Saran, atau apa pun itu? hoho.. silahkan tinggalkan jejak dengan review ya? makasih! xD


End file.
